Fallen Angel
by Hypno
Summary: What was once Konoha is now hell. Its heroes have become burdened, and the return of one man will bring back prosperity. The dance of he shall leave no one in pain, and the path he walks shall bring down the almighty.


"Ero-Sennin…" Naruto stared hard at his sensei, "Why?" The tears that formed in his eyes made Jaraiya look away in shame.

"Forgive me Naruto…" The tears began to build up as Jaraiya finished knocking out Naruto. He let out an anguised scream as he fell to his knees. He was doing this to his own godson. His student would never forgive him from his place in heaven, to do this to his students son was like doing it to his own son, but it must be done, "Naruto cough Naruto I don't want you to hate me when you wake up, but I have to my boy…" He would never forget this night as long as he lived, the day he left his student, his apprentice, his family to find his place by himself. But what other choice did he have? This or death, and training the boy for three years made him, god what to call such a feeling? He loved the boy as his own son, but as it must be it is this or death.

**Three Months Later**

The gates of Konoha were visible to Jaraiya as he continued down the road, his eyes downcast, his mind no longer working. Life here would not be the same after what they did; he walked past the guards not even acknowledging them. He eyes the busy streets…. The scum who lived here did not deserve to even live! He continued to the Hokage tower where he was met by a smiling Tsunade. "Finally back I see." She stands up from her seat, "So where is the brat?" She was not met with a 'HEY BAA-CHAN' not a word from the loudmouth, "Jaraiya?" She finally noticed it then? He could not look her in the eyes, he couldn't speak, he was finding it hard to breathe, "Jaraiya?"

Words could not describe the aura of that room, misery could be felt from far, and if any man were to see a great man brought to tears in front of them they themselves would cry. To feel his anguish, his pain just rolling off his body was not a natural occurrence, feelings to strong to ignore by anyone. Speaking of someone that has pain beyond anything possible is hard to explain, hard to watch without falling to tears for no apparent reason. How would it feel to watch your friend cry over losing a parent, over losing family, could you watch without it breaking your heart? Could you watch without feeling your chest cave? It was unspeakable to anyone to see one of the greatest men in the world cry like that, and Tsunade couldn't take it anymore, she caved.

Her confused face went to hell as she became worried, "Jaraiya?" Tears crawled down his face; he began to shake as the cries came out, "Naruto…" His muffled cries became shouts, "Naruto..." Tsunade tried to help him up with weak arms, "Jaraiya tell me… What happened?" He couldn't utter a word to her as he tried to get up, his legs buckling under him, his heart faltering. Like being killed over and over again, such is the pain that the man felt. His mouth trembling, his eyes nearly red from pain, and she didn't understand. His cries scared men on the outside; they trembled under the pained screams of one man. They would not face a man like that ever, such is the cry of the hurt, the ones who have lost what humanity must be kept, losing a son…

"Tell me…" Tsunade began to tremble, her legs buckling, "Where? Where is Naru.. Naruto?" She felt the tears already coming, the pain reaching her heart, that blood curdling feeling, the pain. "Jaraiya… Where?" He couldn't speak, his body protested under the attempt. Another scream left him, it cracked Tsunade's heart to hear it, "What?" Her hands were trembling, her body shaking, "Where?" Her heart began to wrench, she began to panic, and at his last scream of pain came the breaking of her heart, "WHERE?" Her scream of pain filled the village of Konoha, babies cried, men wept, children broke down, and then the sky howled, and the pain of two legends shook the village of Konoha to its core. It was a day to be remembered in history, the day Konoha's will of fire died.

**Eight Years Later**

Its maddening to describe what it was that drove that village on, the Hokage had no trust in her people, the ninjas didn't trust their Hokage, the civilians didn't trust their ninjas, and worst of all, the entire village itself fell to ruins on the inside. What had become of Konoha since the time of its prime? Where had the work of the will of fire gone? Where was the loyalty, the undying devotion, the trust? Where indeed…

How can I describe what has happened there without burdening the readers of this with a slight feeling of disgust. The scenes of that village were gruesome, they were plain haunting to watch, and to even speak of the times of hell would kill my already crumpling heart. Blasphemy is all I can say, this village was a lie in itself, and to me it was my own imagination of what hell would truly be. Crime, fraud, and my god I must stop here! Its madness to speak like this of a dying home, but there is reason why I fill you in with doubt of Konoha. For even though you now know of its treachery, its horrors, you must know that it was the home of some of the greatest men to walk heaven and Earth, men that encountered death with wide arms just for their people. To me that is all the information required to be awestruck, such a pity though, the last of these men was thrown like trash out of Konoha's now rusted and ragged gates. The son of the greatest to emerge from Konoha, the son of a peaceful woman, the family of all that accepted…

Alas I must end this narration, you are all probably tired of my complete rambling of the village of Konoha, it is time to begin my story… My tale of the greatest man to live.


End file.
